LOVE IN THE WOODS
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Peter planned a late night group but not everyone was there. Shelby and Scott had more romantic plans for the evening… But things don't always go as planned… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**HIGHER GROUND ****: "Love In The Woods****"**

**Summary**: Peter planned a late night group but not everyone was there. Shelby and Scott had more romantic plans for the evening… But things don't always go as planned…**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** September 2009

As always I own nothing…

* * *

Saturday evening, 10 p.m. Peter was trying to gather the Cliffhangers for late group as some seemed to have forgotten about it. Sophie went to the girls' dorm as he reached the boys'. It wasn't hard to notice that some people were missing. He met Sophie outside.

"Shelby isn't there," she said.

"Surprise, surprise, Scott's missing as well."

It was dark outside. They weren't supposed to hang out where nobody could see them. It wasn't allowed. Especially when it was almost lights out.

Peter called everyone to join them out of the dorms.

"Anyone seen Shelby and Scott? You guys know where they are?"

Nobody said anything. He wouldn't have expected otherwise. They were a team, at least most of them. He knew it was possible that the girls were aware of Shelby's secret plans with Scott if she had any. And he knew that nobody was going to talk.

"So? I'm waiting!" Peter complained, hands on his hips.

"Maybe they're in the kitchen, maybe they forgot about group," Daisy tried to defend her friends.

"We were there before coming here to get you guys," Peter explained.

"Juliette, do you know where Shelby is?" Sophie tried.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

Scott and Shelby were hanging out in the woods. They had planned that romantic night for days. Shelby had thought about everything. A blanket, candles, food and she even found a bottle of wine... And of course a tent. They were lying together in each other's arms.

Suddenly, it hit Scott.

"Wasn't there group tonight?"

"Why? It's bed time," Shelby said, shrugging "We're supposed to be in bed, sleeping."

"Well, we're in bed!" said Scott, grinning in the candlelight.

But he knew it was wrong, something was wrong. "Remember, yesterday Peter talked about having late group today."

"Oh, right," she remembered, "Boy are we in trouble," she added with a smile and drank more wine.

"At least it makes you smile," Scott said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I'm not gonna cry. What's done is done. And what's he gonna do anyway? Put us on shuns? Kitchen?" she started, "Nothing we haven't gone through already."

"Right."

"And it was worth it, don't you think?"

"You know it was, Shelby, I love you."

"I love you too!"

They kissed again and were interrupted by flash lights.

"That can't be good," Shelby said.

"Don't you guys stop on my account," Peter said, his head in the tent, upset.

"I think we're in trouble," Shelby tried to joke.

"No kidding," Peter gave them that look.

"So, what's it gonna be? Kitchen for a week?" Shelby teased.

"Oh, I'll think of something better than your worst nightmare," Peter retorted, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning."

As he helped them gather their things he found the half empty bottle of wine.

"It's just getting better and better," he didn't hide his disappointment.

"It's no big deal," Shelby said.

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Peter was getting more upset by the second.

Sophie didn't say a word. Shelby and Scott could see how disappointed she was.

Thirty minutes later they were back at Horizon. The rest of the Cliffhangers was still awake, waiting for their friends to be found. Juliette was worried. Most of the others didn't seem to care much. After all, it wasn't the first time that the lovebirds had left at night to be together. But it was the first time they actually got caught.

"Hope Peter finds the right punishment," David said, smiling.

"Shut up, David, nobody asked for your opinion," Daisy said.

"Peter always tells us that it's good to express ourselves and bad to keep it all inside," he said to annoy everyone.

"Enough guys," Peter said, "Everyone in bed right now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"So, let me get this straight," David wasn't ready to shut up yet, "You asked us to stay up for a stupid late group, but we don't have it as those two were missing, and after waiting for over an hour you send us to bed just like that?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Peter said trying to keep his anger to himself.

David always knew how to get people angry. But Peter was a professional; he couldn't let the kids get to him. Some, like David, liked to provoke to get a reaction and feel superior, they needed to control. Peter was used to that kind of behavior. But tonight he was tired and cold and just wanted to go to bed as well. Plus, he had to think of the right punishment for Shelby and Scott.

"Oh, and by the way, Shelby, Sophie will give you a pregnancy test," he added.

Shelby looked confused.

"You know it's the rule when you leave with a boy."

"Like when Auggie and I left," Juliette reminded everyone.

"That's stupid!" Scott said, "You really think we'd leave just to have sex? Is that really what you think?"

"Scott, I know you're upset but rules are rules and you just broke one!"

"Everyone's having sex here," David lied just to get on everyone's nerves and try to get a few in trouble. "You think we don't know? Easy to hide at night and nobody has to go far like in the woods," he added making faces like it was the dumbest idea ever.

"David, kitchen tomorrow morning!" Peter said.

"Why? I haven't done anything. I didn't run away to get nasty."

"Maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut!" Daisy said.

"One more word, Daisy, and you're with him tomorrow."

_What did I do now?_ Daisy thought, confused. She didn't try to argue.

"Enough, time to go to bed," Sophie jumped in.

Scott wanted to hold Shelby one last time but knew better. He whispered 'I love you' when nobody could hear them.

The next morning, at 7.30, Shelby and Scott entered Peter's office. He invited them to take a seat. He didn't look happy.

_Hope he had a good night_, Shelby thought.

"So, I did some thinking," Peter started, "Listen carefully."

Scott and Shelby knew it wouldn't be good. They looked concerned.

"First, I want a 2 page paper on 'Why it's bad to break the rules' and you'll have an assignment like that everyday for two weeks. Second, Shelby you're on kitchen duty every morning this week and Scott every evening. And I kept the best for the end; of course you're on shuns for two weeks. If I ever see you together even for a second you'll face the consequence. No word spoken for 2 weeks, not in the same room at the same time, except when it's group. Am I making myself clear?"

They nodded but didn't say a word.

"Alright, go to class."

They left Peter's office and shut the door. Scott took Shelby's face in his hands and kissed her. "It's gonna be alright," he said.

"Scott, you'll clean the boys' dorm after class," Peter said as he heard him talk through the door.

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
